


there's a moon like you.

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Gay, I'm Bad At Tenses, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, Lowercase, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Series, Tags May Change, Time Skips, unimportant ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: changkyun falls in love.





	there's a moon like you.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey i love wonkyun and wanted to make a fic to satisfy my gay heart so here u go
> 
> also im really bad at being consistent with tenses sooooo everything is supposed to be in present tense but it doesn't matter that much so please don't roast me ;;
> 
> otherwise, enjoy!

        im changkyun is the epitome of loser as he attends his third year at a private school in boston, massachusetts—now a highschool sophomore. he’s become fluent in english, having studied the language since his father first told them that they would have to live in the united states for some while. it was okay with him, since he never really had any close friends in his hometown of gwangju, plus he reveled in the fact that he got to explore other parts of the world so young. he’s comfortable where he is, even though he’s been like a bit of an outsider since moving to america due to his looks and his thick accent that sometimes makes him slip over his words, even now that he’s used to talking english to everyone except his parents.

        the only people he considers friends were the ones he eats lunch with, which happen to be the smarter kids that belong to the advanced chemistry and  math classes he’s taking this year. he joked with them and they hung out sparingly when a particularly hard test was coming up, but he spent the majority of his weekends hanging out at home or walking himself downtown just to absently window shop and more around at least a little bit. despite his frequent social awkwardness, changkyun doesn’t try to worry himself about keeping up appearances and being the center of anyone’s attention. instead, he devotes his energy to his studies and convinces himself that he’ll take after his father someday soon after he graduates from highschool. it’s what makes him the most happy, after all.

        that is, until one day he was delivering an absentee slip for a substitute teacher when he spots an out-of-place character. a boy with black hair and sleepy eyes sits on the cheap loveseat shoved into the corner of the front office lobby huddled close to what he can only assume is his mother, who sits patiently and looks around the various decoration on the walls and the trophy case against the farthest wall that displays several awards for all of the various sports offered at the school. he doesn’t want to assume, but they both look korean, and changkyun finds is heart fill with unfortified hope that maybe someone who is like him will be attending the school. the boy looks older, taller, and definitely more built than himself, mentally comparing the other’s body to one of the school’s cocky football players with such strong accents you can hardly understand what they’re saying.

        the sophomore doesn’t realize he’s staring until the familiar woman behind the desk dividing the lobby from the rest of the office gets his attention, “daniel...? did you need something?” his attention snaps to the lady once he hears his english name.

        “oh, sorry. i just needed to give this to you from mr. reed’s class.” changkyun gives her a smile, taking a step to the desk and handing her the slip. with a tiny, respectful bow, he sees himself out of the office, though he definitely catches boy in the lobby looking straight at him out of the corner of his eyes just as he opens the heavy door and heads back to his english class.

        later that day, changkyun finds that he can’t stop thinking about the stranger from the office. he wonders if the other is korean and how old he is, what grade he’s in and a flurry of other questions. his distracting thoughts are interrupted once again by the girl sitting next to him at the heavy black tables of the chemistry room—his lab partner, hannah.

        she has a soft smile on her face as she stops tapping her pen on the lab report they’re supposed to be working on. “what’s wrong, daniel? you spaced out.”

        changkyun hums, looking down at the nearly-blank sheet of paper in front of him. he hopes the teacher doesn’t start walking around and checking their progress, because he doesn’t have anything done. he feels guilty, though he didn’t even realize that he’d been staring off into space for a number of minutes. “sorry, i was just… thinking. today’s been weird.” he doesn’t want to admit he’d been thinking about a complete stranger that could very well not even be korean or be interested in being friends at all. not that… he wanted to be friends with the other or anything.

        “mm… you were thinking about that new boy, weren’t you? i saw him this morning coming out of the office. i’m not really into asian guys, but he was pretty cute. i heard some girls in my history class say that he’s a senior.” she gives him a slightly teasing smile, nudging him with her shoulder again lightly. “you checked him out, didn’t you? i didn’t know you rolled that way, daniel~” he’d adopted the english name when he came to live overseas with his parents, but he didn’t mind all that much. anything to make his stay at this school more comfortable for himself, considering in his first year he seemed to always get a lot of unwanted attention from people who acted like they’d never seen an asian person before, asking him to “say their names in korean” and other silly things like that. it was kind of too late to regret it, anyways.

        at the claim that he’s gay, changkyun’s cheeks heat up and he finds his eyes glued to an unimportant spot on the chair of the person in front of him. “i wasn’t…” he mutters in denial, though he definitely was. more out of curiosity than attraction, but he’d be lying if he didn’t feel something at the intense stare the other was giving him as he left the office earlier that morning.

        “it’s okay, i won’t tell. who knows, maybe he’s korean like you. i can never tell the difference anyways.” hannah shrugs as he starts writing again, seemingly dropping the subject and turning her attention back to their assignment that’s due at the end of the week. changkyun lets it die away, thankful that he doesn’t have to be teased anymore.

        his next class is lunch, along with all of the highschoolers in the relatively small school. after he stops by his locker and gets his lunchbag that holds his package of instant ramen that he eats for lunch almost every day, he heads down the hall and into the loud and semi-crowded cafeteria. well, no other table is particularly crowded except for one thats in the middle of the row closest to the floor-to-ceiling windows looking over the student parking lot. he can see various girls sitting at that table, giggling and smiling in that flirtatious way he’s seen some of them pull, though amongst the girls is the boy from earlier. he looks a little uncomfortable, lips stained red from what looks to be spicy instant ramen and twisted into a forced smile as he awkwardly engages the females around him. changkyun feels sorry for him, because he got similar treatment upon his arrival, though it died down quickly after he made it clear that he didn't want all of the unnecessary attention.

        “who is that guy? do you know him?” one of changkyun’s math friends, kyle, asks as he comes over and sits down in his normal seat. all of his friends are looking over at the table that the handsome stranger is sitting at, as well as most of the teens in the room. he almost laughs at some of their attempts at making their glances look inconspicuous.

        “no, i’ve never seen him before,” changkyun answers offhandedly, ripping open the orange package of ramen and putting the brick of dried noodles in the bottom of his clean plastic bowl. “but i saw him and his mom in the office this morning.”

        “you didn’t talk to him?” another one of his friends, jess, looks over at him with slight surprise.

        “ah…” changkyun shrugs, a tiny awkward smile coming to his lips as he opens the packet of chicken flavoring inside the orange wrapper and pouring it over the dried noodles. “no. i didn’t know how to approach him. it would be kind of awkward, don’t you think? i can’t just come up to someone and ask if they’re korean and all that. he could be an asshole.”

        “well, it’s worth a shot! he looks like he’s regretting his decision to sit at an empty table right now, look at all those girls. i guess you were the same way when you got here too, right?” kyle chuckles and takes a bite of his lunch. “i see a free seat over there; why don’t you go over there?”

        changkyun furrows his brow in response to the proposition, “um, no. that would be weird. if he wants to know me, he’ll come over here and save himself.” he gets up then, heading over to the water fountain mounted on the wall next to the microwaves and filling up his bowl before putting it in one of the microwaves for a few minutes. he leans against the wall to wait for his meal, his eyes watching the stranger wave his hands around a little bit as he speaks as if he’s trying to will the right words to come out of his mouth. he suspects the other isn’t fluent, or at least isn’t used to speaking english as easily as the people around him. he gets that.

        the sophomore’s eyes continue to observe the scene across the cafeteria until one of the girls looks up, eyes searching the room until she finds changkyun and points at him exaggeratedly, looking back at the black-haired male with a big smile. at a lame attempt at not getting caught staring by the stranger, changkyun looks down at his shoes quickly. she must be saying that he’s korean, and half-hopes that means that the boy is too. next thing he knows, the microwave is beeping at him and he shakes his head a little to shake his wandering thoughts away and tend to his steaming bowl of chicken-flavored ramen. he focuses his eyes on it as he brings it back over to the table, making sure the scorching liquid doesn’t spill as he sits back down.

        changkyun expects to hear his friends chattering about the new boy some more when he returns to his seat. what he gets, however, is silence, and he looks up to see the black-haired male sitting directly in front of him across the table, lunch bag and gigantic bowl of ramen set on the table with him. his cheeks heat up, feeling the expectant stares of his friends and probably the entire lunch room as well.       

        “uh… hello. those girls over here told me you were korean, too? i’m hoseok.” the stranger (hoseok, changkyun implants into his memory) tells him in their home language, looking a little bit lost.  changkyun feels the urge to leave right then and eat his lunch anywhere but here, because this guy is really hot and is giving him too much of his attention right now. but he doesn’t, because that would be rude.

        “ah... i’m changkyun.” changkyun introduces himself with a shaky smile, giving him a little bow that’s mostly just his head. he hears the soft gasps of his friends (and again, others who seemed to be spying on their conversation) at them speaking in korean and not english. it must be astounding to them. he tries not to visibly wilt at the embarrassment he’s feeling right now. “it’s nice to meet you.”

        changkyun sees hoseok deflate with seeming relief, an easy smile coming to his face. “thank god, i thought i was going to be left with my awful english all alone. have you been going here for a long time?” he picks up his chopsticks and begins to eat again, easily downing the bright red noodles like they’re nothing but water.

        changkyun watches him for a moment, feeling the steam from his own ramen rising up and heating up his cheeks. well, he tries to blame it on his ramen. “yeah… i guess that would suck. i’ve been going here for three years now—i’m a sophomore.” his words are slow and calculated, not wanting to accidently say anything stupid and make himself look like a fool in front of the boy in front of him that is no longer a stranger.

        “ah, i’m in my last year. a senior?” hoseok says the last word in english, unsure if he's using it correctly, when changkyun gives him an affirming nod, his smile returns and he takes another huge bite of his ramen. "anyways, how did you end up here?"

        changkyun can't help but blush as hoseok's dismissal about the seemingly "crowd" around them, people watching them as they try to speak to just one another. it's weird and he feels uncomfortable. "... my dad is working with a nearby university for a while." he doesn't go into detail, because he doesn't feel the need to. he and hoseok just met, after all.

        hoseok lets out a hum through his mouthful of food, swallowing the bite and grabbing a napkin from his lunch bag to wipe his mouth with. it doesn't help the sauce staining his mouth, looking akin to red lipstick smeared across his lips. though... changkyun can't stop himself from glancing down at them a few times.

        needless to say, changkyun is both begging for the period to end and a little but disappointed when the bell does ring and signal dismissal to the next class of the day, or rather the end of he and hoseok's aimless conversation, but also freedom from the people listening in pointlessly to their conversation. the sophomore busies himself with finishing up his ramen and making sure the now-empty plastic container is sealed shut with it's fitting blue lid before packing it away. he almost gets up without noticing hoseok is holding something out to him. he looks up when he sees the other's hand outstretched to him as he stands from his seat.

        "it's just my number," hoseok laughs softly at changkyun's seemingly confused expression, watching the other take it before pulling his bookbag onto his shoulder from where it sat previously on the tiled floor.

        changkyun doesn't really know what to say, looking down at the clean napkin with hoseok's number written down on it in pen (actually, three times, but he messed up and ripped the napkin the first two). he feels his cheeks warm just a little, cursing himself for being so prone to awkwardness when he's around people he doesn't know too well, especially since... well, hoseok is gorgeous. his eyes have that warming softness and his ears stick out from the sides of his shiny black hair cutely, and the way his mouth opens all the way when he laughs is almost too much for the younger. even though changkyun hasn't known him for long, the other just feels... genuine. like you can get to know him in a day and it'll seem like you've been close for years. "thanks, hoseok-ssi," he finally manages to force out, small smile wavering just a little as his grip on the strap of his bag tightens.

        hoseok lets out a laugh, softer than some of the ones he would let out recounting that one time that his pants fell down during gym class when he was twelve, though still happy enough to ease changkyun's nerves just a little. "you're too polite, changkyun-ah. just call me hyung from now on, okay?" he gives the other a little wave before leaving the cafeteria amongst the lingering crowd still trying to leave out the single set of double doors leading down the split between the middle school hall and the upper and bottom high school halls.

        changkyun absently thinks that hoseok may single-handed be the death of him if he keeps this up. he doesn't know if they will get closer, but he hopes they do. even if the other will graduate at the end of the semester, he still wants to be his friend and who knows what else from there. he doesn't get his hopes up, though, and figures he should be thankful enough that hoseok seems to want to be friends as well. why else would he have given the younger his number? he tries not to think on it too hard as he finishes the rest of the school day with the napkin burning a hole in his pocket and the black-haired boy's smile pulling him away from his schoolwork every other second.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment with what ideas you'd like to see from this au and i'll be happy to consider them!
> 
> don't forget to leave kudos, subscribe and comment! <3


End file.
